


＜全面攻佔1-2＞夜行－番外(下)(哨兵！Mike/？Ben)

by dollyeh



Category: OLYMPUS HAS FALLEN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是老人家囉哩吧唆的車啊~XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	＜全面攻佔1-2＞夜行－番外(下)(哨兵！Mike/？Ben)

「嗯啊…輕點…」年過四十還要被人操進床墊裡，對於大傷甫癒的總統先生來說還真是高難度的特技行為，班傑明整個人面朝下被壓在柔軟的大床上，淺色的睡衣跟著深色的法蘭絨睡袍都柔軟的披掛在他的腰窩上，一隻大手帶著掌控意味的壓著那個完美的凹陷處，對方只用一隻手就將他牢牢的釘在床上，下身的衣物早就被對方卸除的一乾二靜，房間有供暖但是裸露在野獸面前的部份，卻因為那樣直接又熱烈的注視而輕微的顫抖著，班傑明側著臉貼在柔軟的床單上用力的眨了眨深金色的睫毛，從尾椎直衝而上的熱度燒紅了他的眼框，他有些難耐的咬住自己的手背皮肉，白皙的皮膚泛起了暈紅。

從後腰凹陷出一路往上滑動的物體帶著溫軟的濕度，班傑明發出了哽咽的聲音並拱起了他線條美好的背脊，對方的舌頭就像點火器一樣的，所到之處簡直就是野火遼原，麥克放鬆了對班傑明腰上的箝制，他的舌頭劃過肩胛的凹陷處的時候，他能感覺到他的總統即時的反餽，然後他帶著點力到咬在了那裡的軟肉上，聽到總統先生發出低弱的呻吟聲之後，麥克滿意的抬起上身咂咂嘴，瞳孔放到最大的哨兵已經進入了完全的結合熱，變成了交配欲望勝過一切的野生動物，唯一沒讓他失控直接衝進對方身體裡的原因，是他壓著的並不是個同樣陷入結合熱的嚮導，麥克不需要嚮導素，麥克只需要班傑明艾許。

一手撐在班傑明的臉頰旁邊，麥克帶著體毛的胸膛貼上了對方的上背部輕輕的磨蹭著，他帶著鬍渣的下巴就頂在班傑明的頸側，他的舌頭跟兩片嘴唇糾纏著對方柔軟的耳廓，帶著熱度的水氣在他耳邊纏繞，這太過親暱了…班傑明腦中一片空白，他被壓在身上的哨兵牢牢的困在了身體下面，他顫抖著承受來自對方的熱情，班傑明敞開自己的來接受他的哨兵所能給予他的一切，他能感覺到來自哨兵對他的低聲讚美還有盈耳不絕的愛意，也能感覺到壓迫在背上扎實貼肉的安全感，他更能清楚的感覺到一些濕滑的手指正揉捏著他的半邊屁股…

「麥克！啊啊…」當那些濕潤的指尖溜過他的臀峰滑向更隱密之處時，班傑明臉上熱辣的像要滴出血來，他緊張的繃起了身體騰出一隻手向下握住了麥克的手腕，麥克擰緊了眉頭空氣似乎都緊繃了起來，但下一秒他意識到身下的男人只是太過緊張並不是要拒絕他，他本能的親吻了那些落在班傑明臉側的髮絲還有微張的嘴唇，手指滑過臀縫刺向那個從來沒有人碰過的皺摺，粗糙的指尖裹著黏滑的液體帶著侵略性的意味，按壓戳刺著那個緊張窄小從來沒有人碰觸過的小洞，班傑明緊張的喘了起來，如果不是因為抱著他的人是麥克，他恐怕就要恐慌發作了，麥克的另一條手臂就圈在他的臉邊，班傑明的另一手就攀在線條壯碩的手臂上，他轉過頭去把臉也埋在那上面。

一根手指滑了進去，裡面的溫度高熱的幾乎要將麥克融化，同時也緊的要命，那隻鬆鬆抓著他的屬於班傑明的手根本沒有力氣阻止他接下來要做的，麥克用另一手撐起身體，只留嘴唇與舌頭安撫著有點緊繃的男人，麥克難耐的抽動著那幾乎要動彈不得的手指，把多餘的潤滑液體塗抹過整個火熱柔軟還微微蠕動著的腸壁，接著趁抽出手指的空檔又推入了第二根手指，班傑明鬆開了抓著麥克的手改抓住眼前的床單，麥克是個拿慣武器的軍人，粗糙的指腹闖過層層軟肉的同時刺激著那裡的黏膜分泌液體，麥克低頭看了眼那個被手指撐開的地方，已經微微充血並泛著水光的那一圈入口，不由自主的一張一縮著吸吮著他的手指，畫面簡直香豔色情的能當場讓他射在褲子裡，麥克腰部以下衣著完整。

一直到第四根手指完全插進去攪動，班傑明除了渾身燥熱還有心理上的羞恥之外，基本上沒感覺到太超過的疼動，他的腰部以下都被折騰的痠軟無力，可是強烈的慾望去從麥克碰觸到的地方開始燃燒，他喘的挺厲害被壓在床褥上的陰莖硬的發疼，當那些濕滑的手指用力擦過某一點的時候，他顫抖的渾身像浸在熱水裡一樣又熱又濕又軟，他能感覺到自己被完全打開了，毫無保留的，這是他承諾給哨兵的一切，哨兵無條件的給予而他則無條件的敞開自己去接受，「麥…麥克…可以了…」他揪緊了身下的床單，低啞著著發出小貓似的微弱聲音，他真的發不出來超過那個分貝的聲音了，但他的哨兵可聽的一清二楚。

「班…腿張開點…」低頭附在班傑明的耳邊發出沙啞的哄誘，哨兵扯下腰帶拉下褲鍊的聲音在整個空曠的室內聽起來無比的色欲，快速的踢掉礙事的長褲之後麥克再次將身體貼附上來，兩個人都迫不及待的相互磨蹭著身體，即將爆發的慾望與哨兵本能蒸透了麥克的理智，他覺得自己忍的夠久的了，於是他跪坐起來兩手扶著班傑明壓出性感曲線的腰胯讓他微微抬起在底下塞入枕頭，麥克扶著自己已經漲成紫紅色的老二，用青筋畢露的柱身磨擦著已經被開發的又濕又軟的肉穴入口，班傑明為那根陰莖的尺寸感到驚慌，他回過頭正好對上了麥克那已經看不出藍色的黝黑雙眼，那一瞬間他覺得自己連靈魂都被哨兵給吞噬殆盡。

麥克插進去的時候沒有遇到阻礙，粗大的頭部一通過緊縮的括約肌就順利的整根滑進了班傑明的身體裡，班傑明悶哼了一聲夾緊了屁股裡的那根老二，天知道他要花多大的意志力才沒讓自己尖叫出來，他顫抖著閉緊雙眼，從沒承受過這種性愛的方式讓他渾身緊繃的不得了，班傑明的緊張讓他把麥克夾的很緊，這讓本來就在忍耐的麥克感到不適，「班…你夾太緊了會受傷的…放鬆點…」他難耐的晃動了下腰部，嵌在班傑明體內的硬物在柔軟的腸道裡重重的磨擦了幾下，當場讓班傑明軟了腰，他的屁股被人抓著狠狠的揉捏，麥克滿意的將自己抽出一半以上然後再兇猛的衝撞回去。

班傑明急喘一聲再也繃不住壓抑在胸口的聲音，隨著身後越來越兇猛深入的戳刺，他的呻吟越加的急迫難耐，麥克衝撞抽插的頻率越來越逼近高鋒，他壓下自己的上身整個籠罩在班傑明的背上，肉體拍擊的聲音跟陰莖進出對方濕漉漉的肉穴時發出的水漬聲混合在一起，麥克喘的幾乎要跟班傑明一樣急切，他的雙手往上抓住了班傑明緊握床單到發白的手並與他十指交扣，他的臀部不停的聳動一次次的把肉柱抽出再釘進那個不停流出汁液的肉穴，莖身的頭部每次頂入都剛好能劃過那個能讓對方腰肢痠軟腦筋一片空白的突起，那種能讓班傑明幾乎要哭出來的高潮正在逐漸逼近，他不由自主的向後挺起臀部以尋求更多，而麥克力量驚人的控制著他的一切動作，他貼的那麼緊，班傑明抓緊了被麥克握住的手。

麥克在射精的時候略帶兇狠的咬在了班傑明的左肩上，這舉動讓班傑明疼痛卻充滿慾望的哭叫著麥克的名字，熱燙的汁液噴濺在被抵住的最深處幾乎將他灼傷，他隨之也達到了高潮，緊縮抽搐的腸肉像張小嘴似的不停吸啜著停在裡面的莖身，麥克鬆開了班傑明的左肩，那裡留下了一個清晰的牙印，『是我的！』強烈的佔有欲求被滿足之後，麥克恢復了原本的意識，然後他連忙從班傑明的身上爬起來深怕壓的對方喘不了氣，動作太大的結果就是還沒有完全軟掉的陰莖從對方的屁股裡滑出來，還在高潮餘韻裡的班傑明低叫了一聲又從他已經半軟下來的老二裡吐出一小股的液體，他現在可是連一根手指都動不了了，任由麥克小心的把他翻回正面，那張端正英俊的臉龐上未曾掩去的慾望被淚水打濕一片，濕透的睫毛還顫拎拎的看起來惹人憐愛極了。

「所以從現在起，你是班傑明艾許的私人物品了，哨兵。」班傑明依然強勢的宣布著對麥克的所有權，無關國家也不是總統，而是他班傑明一個人所能獨佔的，抬起還在顫抖的手臂拖住麥克的後頸將人拉到自己面前，相比之下沐浴在結合氣氛裡變的柔和愉悅的麥克，班傑明有著勢在必行的決心，麥克柔軟的笑了出來，「您不知道嗎？在您第一次抱著Night睡在這張床上的時候，我就全部都是您的了，總統閣下。」班傑明的臉色瞬間變的比上一秒鐘還要紅，然後他就扯著麥克的耳朵怒吼，「Night！誰准你洩密的…」橫佔在起居室的大沙發上休憩中的Night只是耳朵發癢似的甩動著，連眼皮都沒有睜開看一下，『哼！人類。我可是精神動物啊！秘密什麼的，簡直是笑話。』牠冷靜的嘆了口氣，看起來一點也不想理會寢室裡的動靜。

\---------END---------


End file.
